Aeternam Remissio
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Los santos dorados son revividos. El santo de Géminis es el último en despertar y siente que no merece vivir. El santo de Sagitario intentará estabilizar su estado de ánimo. NO YAOI. Post Hades. Disclaimer: Derechos reseervados a sus propietarios.


**Aquí vuelvo. Por fin me quité de la cabeza ésa espinita que tenía con Sagitario y Géminis xDD **

**Aeternam Remissio**

_**Prefacio: **__La habitación estaba completamente en silencio. Pero no estaba vacía.__  
__Un hombre estaba sentado en una silla frente a la austera cama en la que reposaba el cuerpo inconsciente de otro varón. El hombre sentado en la silla soltó un suspiro.__-¿Cuándo irás a despertar?, se preguntó, refiriéndose al durmiente._

Empezó a escuchar un tambor que golpeaba rítmicamente y sin pausa. En su inconsciencia, se dio cuenta que lo que oía eran los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos. Conforme iba recuperando la sensibilidad, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tendido en algo blando. Su intuición le dijo que, de alguna manera, no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Sintió salir de su cuerpo el aliento, que parecía herirle los pulmones. Desplazó una mano hacia el pecho y se lo palpó. Para su desconcierto, lo encontró liso y perfecto. Sus otros sentidos se fueron despertando paulatinamente como saliendo de una lejana niebla.

-¿No ha despertado aún?, creyó escuchar. ¿Acaso se referían a él?  
-No, no ha despertado. Pero ya no debe tardar, lo he visto moverse. A lo mejor ya nos escucha, contestó una voz masculina.

Sin saber por qué, aquella voz le provocó una horrible punzada de angustia. Un rostro se plantó con contundencia en su memoria.

-A...io...los, murmuró en un susurro ronco e inconsciente.  
-¿Saga?, oyó decir al otro hombre.- ¿Puedes escucharme?

¿Saga? ¿Era ése su nombre?

-¿Saga? Abre los ojos.

-Trató de hacer la prueba. Sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron titubeantes. El radiante sol de mediodía le hirió los ojos y parpadeó mientras alzaba una mano, tratando de protegerse de la luz.

-Qué alivio que has despertado. Llegamos a creer que no había funcionado contigo. Ya todos hemos recuperado la conciencia. Sólo faltabas tú.

-¿Funcionado?, preguntó. Su propia voz le sonó como la de un extraño.

-La señorita Athena, Poseidón y Hades hicieron un trato con el padre de los dioses: Tendrían a sus ejércitos de vuelta sí prometían no pelear más entre sí. Todos hemos revivido. Sólo tú no despertabas. Tu hermano se sentirá muy aliviado, manifestó Aiolos.

Imágenes certeras empezaron a desfilar por su mente: Él encerrando a Kanon en Cabo Sunión. Él asesinando a Shion. Él tratando de asesinar a Athena. Él acusando a Aiolos de traidor. Él permaneciendo imperturbable ante la muerte de santos de plata u oro. Él suicidándose...

Miró a los ojos a Aiolos.

-Dime, ¿mi hermano Kanon está vivo? ¿Sobrevivió a la prisión de Cabo Sunión?, preguntó con urgencia.

El sagitariano se dio cuenta de la ansiedad que dominaba a su compatriota y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Áquel gesto sólo aumentó la confusión de Saga. ¿Por qué Aiolos estaba cuidándolo a él? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba?

-Sí, Kanon está vivo. Pero eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te perturba realmente, Saga de Géminis?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aiolos? ¿Por qué no me odias? Yo provoqué tu muerte.  
-Porque te perdoné hace mucho, Saga. No fue culpa tuya lo que sucedió.  
-¿Que no fue culpa mía? Yo envié a Shura a perseguirte. Yo maté a Shion. Yo traté de matar a la virgen Tritogenia. Todo eso lo hice yo. Debieron de haber dejado que me pudriera en el Hades.

-Saga, tenías una enfermedad mental. No podías evitarlo.  
-¿Pero qué tal si no me he curado del todo? ¿Qué tal si vuelvo a reincidir?

-Saga, tranquilízate, le reconvino Aiolos.-Estás arrepentido, y eso es lo que cuenta. Lo pasado, pasado. Sí vuelve a pasar, lo afrentaremos cuando suceda. No ganas nada preocupándote antes.

El santo de Géminis se sentó en el extremo más lejano de la cama, recogió las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos, mientras escondía la cabeza y dejaba que el cabello le tapara los ojos, en un intento por dejar de ver a Aiolos.

-El pasado no se puede borrar, murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose sucio e indigno.-Sí no quieren matarme, enciérrenme en las mazmorras. No merezco tu perdón ni el de nadie, Aiolos.

-Saga..., murmuró el de Sagitario, apenado.-Cualquier persona arrepentida en este mundo merece perdón. Te lo estamos otorgando. Acéptalo.

-Déjame solo, murmuró con terquedad el geminiano.

Aiolos titubeó. Sabía que si dejaba solo a su compañero, de seguro intentaría suicidarse o hacerse daño de algún modo. Al final se decidió por una alternativa. Miró de reojo a Saga y salió de la habitación.

-Cuídalo, oyó que le decía a alguien.-Temo que intente una locura mientras no estoy.

-¿Por fin ha despertado?, oyó una voz que le resultó conocida en grado sumo.

-Sí. Cuídalo, mientras voy a buscar a los chicos.

-De acuerdo.

Saga fijó los ojos en la puerta. Estaba convencido de que merecía todos los males del mundo. Apenas reaccionó cuando su hermano traspasó el umbral y se quedó mirándolo con reprobación.

-A ver, Saga... ¿qué carajos le hiciste a Aiolos? El pobre iba más afligido que una plañidera.

-No le hecho nada. Es que no entiendo por qué se esfuerza en perdonarme, sí yo no me lo merezco.

-Ah... ¿conque fue eso? Eres un infeliz, Saga, lo reprendió Kanon.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser infeliz?  
-Kanon...por qué no te quedas con el cloth de Géminis...de seguro que tú lo harías mejor que yo, dijo, mientras jugueteaba con una jeringuilla que había encontrado en el suelo. Al otro gemelo se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Saga, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué pretendes?

"Tenía razón Aiolos", pensó, con un escalofrío "sí lo hubiéramos dejado solo, ya se habría matado"

-Hermano, dame eso, dijo, extendiendo la mano con cuidado, como sí se tratara de un animal asustado.

El mayor lo miró y se puso la jeringuilla en el cuello, tentativamente.

Kanon se asustó. Empezó a sentir la sangre latirle fuertemente en los oídos y un intenso mareo acompañado de nauseas le nublaron los sentidos.

-Saga, deja eso. No lo hagas, ¿que no sabes que eso te provocará un derrame?

La respuesta fue clara en las esmeraldas del mayor. Lo sabía.

Miró ansiosamente la puerta, mientras se acercaba más a su hermano. A cada paso que daba, éste acercaba más y más la aguja hacia su yugular.

-¡Saga! ¡No lo hagas!, chilló Aiolos, mientras entraba corriendo y le desviaba la mano a su compañero con violencia.

-¿Qué está haciendo ése idiota?, se oyó la voz de Death Mask, en el umbral.

Con la mirada turbia, Kanon se volvió hacia la puerta y distinguió la silueta del santo de Cáncer en el umbral.

-Déjalo, Aiolos, se oyó la voz de Afrodita, pacificadora.-Nosotros hablaremos con él.

-¿Qué está haciendo éste?, se oyó la voz de Shura.-No me digas que el muy cobarde quiere matarse otra vez.

El gemelo menor no pudo más con el intenso mareo y las náuseas. Salió corriendo empujó la puerta del baño y se dobló en dos, mientras devolvía lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Se arrodilló temblando y apoyó la cabeza en el borde frío del retrete.

-Maldito Saga, se quejó.

-Kanon, ¿estás bien?, oyó la voz de Aiolos. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, mientras su mano palpaba en busca de la cadena.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo fue la impresión. ¿De dónde sacó ésa puta jeringa?

-Alguna enfermera la habrá dejado caer...pero no entiendo por qué esa depresión y esa culpa.

-Son los demonios de mi hermano. No deberías sentirte tan mal, la culpa es suya.

-¿Por qué no quiere que lo perdonemos?

-Porque es un maldito emo, gruñó el ex mariner,-Talvez quiere seguir pensando que lo odiamos para tener una excusa para volverse a matar. ¿Por qué trajiste a ésos tres?

-Creí que ellos lo entenderían mejor y lo harían entrar en razón. O eso espero.

-Lo que necesita es hablar con la señorita Athena...

-Lo que necesita es perdonarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no vas tú y hablas con él?

El geminiano negó con la cabeza.

-No. En éste momento lo que quiero es arrearle un par de derechazos. Más bien deberías hablar tú con él.  
-¿Yo? Pero sí no me escucha, se quejó el menor.  
-Vamos, Aiolos, sonrió Kanon.-Él no está escuchando a nadie. Al menos no conscientemente. Ve y habla con él.

El noveno guardián tragó en seco y se fue hasta el cuarto de su compañero. Pescó de salida a Cáncer y Capricornio.

-¿Qué?, preguntó con ansiedad.

-¡Bah, no escucha!, se quejó furioso el italiano.  
-Es un hijo de puta, remató el español, con molestia.-Y pensar que nosotros lo seguimos. Ahora parece el emo de Aiolia. Sagitario arqueó una ceja

-Perdón, rectificó.-Es que...  
-No quiero saberlo, dijo con certeza el arquero.

Tocó con los nudillos la puerta y entró. El santo de Piscis tenía a Saga recostado sobre su regazo y le acariciaba el rubio cabello casi con ternura.

-¿Y qué?

-Ha llorado. Shura y Death pueden ser unos brutos. Saga necesita que le den tiempo y lo reconforten no que lo hostiguen y lo regañen. Se levantó con cuidado.-Habla con él pero no trates de que entienda. Es un proceso por el que debe pasar para sanar su corazón y su orgullo de guerrero.

-Está bien. Gracias, Afrodita.

-Descuida, acotó el pisciano mientras salía.

Saga se quedó viéndolo con marcada desconfianza mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-¿Me vas a regañar como los mocosos?, inquirió.

Aiolos sonrió.

"Quizás el antiguo Saga sigue ahí", pensó.

-Mira, Saga. No voy a obligarte a que hagas nada o me hagas caso. Sólo escúchame, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo.

-Sé que te es difícil aceptar nuestro perdón y te crees indigno de él. Pero lo mereces por el sólo hecho de estar arrepentido de tus malas acciones. Lo que sí debes hacer es tratar de perdonarte a tí mismo. Así te será más fácil sanar. Aquí nadie te odia. Death Mask y Shura están molestos por la actitud que has adoptado, por eso te han regañado. Afrodita ha sido más suave, porque entiende tu confusión. Todos estamos confundidos como tú, Saga. Despertamos de repente, sin saber qué había sucedido y nos sentíamos mal. Todos, Saga. No sólo tú. Trata de pensar en los demás, en lo que hemos hecho todos. O piensa en Kanon.

-¿Qué hay con Kanon?

-Él cometió un delito y provocó muchas más muertes que tú. Y aún así no se dejó abrumar por el peso de sus errores. Trata de seguir su ejemplo. No te dejes doblegar. Tómate tu tiempo para sanar tu corazón, pero trata de perdonarte a tí mismo. No se trata de que lo hagas hoy o mañana, pero tampoco que te quedes estancado en esto.

-Pero es que duele mucho.

-¿Quién dice que el pasado no duele? Pero según lo veo, o aprendes de tus errores o huyes de ellos. Y huir es bastante cobarde, ¿no lo crees?

El santo de Géminis tragó en seco. Ciertamente, no se sentía con el valor de enfrentarse a nada en ése mismo momento.

-¿Te ayudaría hablar con la señorita Athena?, preguntó Aiolos.

El tercer guardián titubeó. Sentía miedo ante un inminente enfrentamiento con la diosa. Su compañero entendió.

-Descuida, cuando te sientas preparado, dijo mientras se levantaba para salir del cuarto.

-Aiolos…

-Dime, compañero…

-Gracias.

El santo de Sagitario sonrió.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, le dijo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

**Aaaaaaangst! 3:) Soy mala xDD Pobre Saga :v **

***Aeternam Remissio: Perdón Eterno**

**Me hice una cuenta en Archive of Your Own. Estoy harta del ambiente en Fanfiction, así que estaba buscando otro lugar donde postear mis trabajitos. Si quieren hacerse una cuenta me pueden decir para mandarles una invitación ^_^ Pueden buscarme como AriesnoShaina :3 **

**¡Gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
